Married in Las Vegas
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Levy no sabía qué había pasado. Eran pocas las imágenes que conservaba de la noche pasada, y la resaca que tenía la estaba matando. Sin embargo, la confusión que abrumaba a su pobre mente se despejó cuando vio a ese hombre al otro lado de la cama. Y cuando vio el anillo que resplandecía en su dedo anular.
1. Prólogo

**Hell** ~o

Habia escrito esta historia hace muuucho tiempo (años, mas o menos) y jamás la subí, ahora me estoy atreviendo a subir todas esas cositas llenas de polvo :3 Me centro principalmente en escribir de cartoons pero esta pareja tiene intensamente mi corazon~

Sin más, **a leer.**

* * *

 _Married in Las Vegas._

 **Prólogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y sus brazos no se podían el poco peso que representaba su cuerpo. Trató de apoyarse con los codos pero cayó rendida sobre el colchón.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo?

¿Y donde carajo estaba Lucy?

Bufó agotada, de seguro que se había quedado con ese tío que había conocido la noche pasada. El del cabello rosado. ¿En qué habría acabado la noche para su rubia amiguita?

Soltó una risotada al pensar en todo lo que pudo pasar, su cuerpo se sacudió por las risitas, provocándole un intenso dolor. Dejó de reír.

¿Y ella donde estaba?

Gruñó, ¿Cómo es que su cuerpo estaba tan pesado? Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para refunfuñar.

Se acurrucó nuevamente en aquella cama, recuperando las tapas que se habían escurrido hasta quedarle a la mitad de la cintura. Apartó el frío como pudo.

¡Maldita resaca! ¿Por qué no se iba de una buena vez?

Cuando giró en la cama, notó por primera vez el gran peso que había en su cintura.

¿Qué carajo?

Ahí Levy cayó en cuenta que era debido a ese peso que no lograba levantarse. Agradeció que su resaca no fuera taaan potente.

Pero ahora, ¿de qué se trataba ese extraño peso en su cintura?

Por segundos pensó en ignorarlo y en seguir durmiendo en esa muy cómoda cama, hasta que... Se dio cuenta que esa no era su cama.

Y ese no era su cuarto, esa no era su pijama (si así le podías llamar a lo poco que llevaba puesto), ¡carajo ni siquiera era su ciudad!

Se levantó de golpe, alteradísima.

Se llevó la sábana al pecho para cubrir sus atributos, avergonzada por estar completamente perdida en la situación. El peso en su cintura se aflojó.

Lo primero que pensó fue en donde estaba Lucy y porqué la había dejado ahí. Dios, ni siquiera en el departamento que compartían. Y le importaba mierda la cantidad de ruido que pudiera meter con el pelirosa ese, ella quería su casa, ahora.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de algo crucial. Había alguien a su lado.

Giró con toda la lentitud del mundo el rostro, aterrada de lo que pudiera encontrarse.

Lo primero que vio fue una espalda, una espalda grande y robusta. Luego un oscuro cabello, más largo que suyo.

Se inclinó un poco sobre el cuerpo para observar más, picada por la curiosidad.

Tenía varios piercings a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, supuso que habrían más debajo de las sábanas.

Oh por dios.

La sábanas solo le tapaban un poco más abajo de la cintura.

Tenía toda la pinta de estar desnudo.

Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso, mientras trataba de volver a usar su cerebro. En sus veinte años de vida nunca había estado más avergonzada.

Chico desnudo más chica semi-desnuda, sólo podía implicar una cosa.

Mierda.

¿Ella no seguía siendo virgen hasta, al parecer, ayer?

Contuvo la respiración mientras intentaba lo mismo con su pánico. Quiso chillar, pero la posibilidad de que su _acompañante_ se despertara la aterró más.

¿Quien diablos era ese sujeto?

Levy podría jurar que nunca lo había visto en la vida.

Aunque puede que él fuera uno de los amiguitos del pelirosa de su amiga.

Se inclinó de nuevo para ver su rostro, el chico giró hacia su lado y logró verle mejor el rostro.

Se veía tosco, posiblemente tuviera un temperamento horrible despierto.

Pero no dejaba de tener cierto atractivo para Levy.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, como si hubiera dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Pero su atención se desvió cuando sintió algo extraño contra su labios. Observó sus dedos, en un principio confusa preguntándose qué había sentido.

Y lo vio. Era pequeño, brillante y resplandecía en uno de sus delgados dedos.

Abrió los ojos como platos: un anillo.

Y no uno cualquiera. Era una alianza.

Una alianza de matrimonio.

Rápidamente se fijó en el hombre a su lado, el cual también llevaba uno en su dedo anular. Era exactamente igual al de Levy, pero un poco más grande.

Las cosas estaban tan claras que Levy se sintió confusa.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba gritando de la sorpresa. Su compañero se removió incómodo, abrió un ojo. Eran rojizos como la sangre.

Levy tenía miraba fijamente el anillo dorado, en una mueca desencajada por la sorpresa.

Gajeel se refregó los ojos sin saber qué ocurría, hasta que vio a la chica y sonrió altanero, ¿ella había sido su presa la noche pasada?

Se acomodó en la cama, pero Levy no reaccionaba.

—¿Estas bien? —no recibió respuesta. Miró el mismo punto que ella, su anillo. Y no entendió qué estaba mal. Por simple curiosidad miró sus manos también; se encontró con el mismo objeto brillante.

El alma se le cayó al suelo.

Oh por dios.

Estaban casados.

* * *

Tadá~ eso sería por prólogo

Espero que si les gustó me dejen su **review** ;u; para saber si la caracterización estuvo bien, la trama, y demases uvu

 **Blue—.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Hell** -o~!

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que tuvo la historia! Me hace muy feliz el apoyo que sen **tí :)**

Perdón si me demoré un poquito en subirlo, trataré de actualizar una vez por semana **o algo parecido** (no soy muy buena para actualizar con regularidad la verdad ToT)

Muchas gracias a **cada review** , me hizo muy feliz leerlos (una o más veces, así de feliz ajaja)

Sin más, los invito **a leer~**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡LUCY! —el estruendoso grito atravesó no sólo la habitación, si no que todo el hotel, de pies a cabeza, mientras Levy avanzaba a zancadas por el pasillo buscando a su _querida_ (pero no tan querida en esos momentos), amiga, golpeando puerta por puerta echa una fiera en miniatura.

En medio de la penumbra la rubia cabellera se alzo, desconcertada por el repentino ruido. Miró a sus costados confusa, sin saber donde se encontraba ni por qué, pero más que preocupada por eso estaba preocupada por el bullicio que había afuera.

Sin embargo, había decidido ignorarlo, o eso planeaba hasta que la puerta de su habitación martilleó furiosamente.

—¡LUCY HEARTFILIA ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA O LA ROMPERÉ! —abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer la dulce voz de su mejor amiga, Levy McGarden, gritando enfurecida. Se calzó las pantuflas y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre Levy, porqué tanto-?

—EXPLÍCAME ESTO AHORA.

Frente a Lucy se encontraba un anillo dorado que resplandecía entre los dedos de su mejor amiga. Abrió los ojos sorprendida comprendiendo el sentido de su alteración, pero no porqué la culpaba a ella de ello.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡Me acabo de preguntar lo mismo nada más al despertar! Abro los ojos como cada mañana y ¿Con qué me topo? Una habitación que no es la mía, una cama que no es la mía y un... —su pálida piel se tiñó de rojo, mientras se inclinaba hacia su mejor amiga y bajaba la voz— ...un acompañante completamente inesperado, en paños menores que ni sé de donde salió.

La picardía se extendió por el rostro de la Heartfilia.

—¿Un acompañante...? Levy pero que cosas estuviste haciendo anoche...

—¡Ese no es el punto! —el rubor se extendió exageradamente hasta la raíz de su cabello azul—. ¡El punto es que mi virginidad se acaba de evaporar con un par de copas y a cambio ha aparecido esta abominación simbólica en mi dedo!

—¿Pero cómo estás tan segura que es de matrimonio? ¿No será un simple anillo que el tío te compró para llevarte a la cama?

—¡Pero es que él también llevaba uno, Lucy! ¡Idéntico!

—Enana —la voz grave detuvo su pequeño debate. Levy giró sobre sus talones, a sabiendas de que el apodo iba por ella, dispuesto a golpear al que se haya atrevido a llamarla así.

Al darse vuelta se topó con esos ojos rojizos que había visto nada más despertar. El hombre en cuestión era mucho más alto de lo que Levy hubiese pensado, llevaba sólo unos shorts negros y el torso descubierto. El cabello negro le caía lacio por la ancha espalda. McGarden se quedó sin habla y tragó en seco.

El muchacho alzó una ceja.

—Oye, no sé como ocurrió esto —continuó él, alzando el dedo anular haciendo referencia al matrimonio, inesperado para ambos—, ni eso —señaló a la propia muchacha que estaba con una bata celeste encima, para cubrir el hecho de que estaba en ropa interior debajo—. Pero tenemos que solucionar el primer tema cuanto antes. No me quería casar ni muerto.

Por segundos, el rubor de Levy cedió paso a la furia pura que sentía ascendiendo por sus venas. Ella no era tan mal partido. ¡Y lo peor era que se había estado reservando para el indicado! No para que llegue un idiota fortachón y la desvirgue sin siquiera recordarlo.

Avanzó un paso hasta él, con ira contenida, pero antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, Lucy habló:

—Pero, ¿Cómo están tan seguros que es una real? ¿No serán simplemente dos anillos iguales o alguna tontera así? Tal vez las argollas son de broma, al igual que el matrimonio. Como para simular una noche loca en Las Vegas.

Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas contrariados. Lucy tenía razón, no tenían cómo saber que estaban casados de verdad. Gajeel rió, de seguro era eso, ni con litros y litros de alcohol en el cuerpo era tan insensato como para casarse. Era como su mayor pesadilla, para él que era un espíritu libre que a sus veintiún años gozaba completamente de la vida no estaba en sus planes ni remotamente cerca de ser un sueño el casarse. Tener noche locas y despertar cada mañana con todo tipo de mujeres sí.

Gajeel sintió como sus músculos se destensaban en medio de un suspiro.

—La rubia tiene razón —ahora se sentía mucho más relajado. No había forma de que estuviera casado—. No hay forma de que me haya casado con alguien tan pequeña como tú.

—¡Oye! —Levy le propinó un pisotón—. Tengo veinte no soy tan pequeña.

—¿Ah sí? Pues pareces una quinceañera enojona.

—¡Y tú un viejo treintón con aires de gótico!

Gajeel gruñó contra Levy

—Detente ahora, enana, o te...

—¿Lucy? —una cuarta voz interrumpió el ambiente, viniendo de dentro de la habitación en la cual Lucy se encontraba, los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Un chico de cabellos rosados apareció refregándose los ojos con una increíble parsimonia. El cabello revuelto y los ojos verdes no fueron lo que le llamó la atención a Levy, si no el simple hecho de que sólo llevaba calzoncillos para cubrirse.

Gajeel esbozó una media sonrisa.

Era poco común que su amigo, Natsu, pasara la noche con cualquier mujer. Era un hombre de relaciones largas y serias, le gustaba conocer bien a las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Política que para Gajeel no funcionaba, había muchas mañanas que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su acompañante. Éste era uno de esos casos.

Miró de reojo a la chica pequeña de cabello azul a su lado, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos completamente sorprendida por la aparición de Natsu. Claramente no estaba acostumbrada al hecho de ver a un hombre en paños menores.

Aquella voz se alzó nuevamente:

—¿Gajeel? ¿Tú qué-? Ohh... —miró a Levy con una sonrisa pícara, al entender el contexto de toda la situación, el sonrojo de la chica se acrecentó mientras trataba de cubrirse en exceso.

—Bueno como les iba diciendo lo más probable es que el matrimonio sea falso y-

—¿Matrimonio? —Natsu reparó en las argollas en la mano de su amigo y la idéntica en mano de la chica pequeña, abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Pero eso no es posible!

—Y no lo es, Natsu, lo más posible es que sean falsas como para darle todos los aires de Las Vegas y locuras.

—¡Claro que son reales! Ayer mientras subías me di cuenta que el hotel además de contar con un casino cuenta con una capilla completamente legal, me llamó demasiado la atención y tuve que preguntar.

Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas inquietas.

Natsu, al observar su reacción, añadió:

—Deben tener su certificado por ahí si es real.

En cuanto Levy entró a la habitación la bata celeste se deslizó por sus hombros y se precipitó al suelo de madera, la cortina entreabierta permitió el traspaso de un hilo de luz que iluminaba su figura mientras la pequeña McGarden recogía las prendas que habían sido arrebatadas de su cuerpo la noche pasada.

Gajeel se detuvo a la entrada de la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de esta, observando a Levy y sintiéndose ajeno al momento. La chica encontró su vestido usado la noche pasada, ese vestido que él había sido capaz de vislumbrar desde el otro lado del casino y que lo había conducido hacia ella, como un cazador al sentir el olor de su presa en medio de un bosque, aún con los otros aromas que podía percibir, ya tenía claro quien sería su cena esa noche.

La muchacha se inclinó sobre el vestido que reposaba arrugado en el suelo, las yemas de los dedos lo rozaron y ella se encogió en su lugar. La actitud sobresaltó a Gajeel, que se mantenía silencioso a la entrada de la habitación.

Gajeel no podía estar seguro si Levy lloraba o no, solo veía su frágil figura temblando, una extraña y nueva sensación lo llenó. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y acunarla para que dejara de llorar.

Meneó la cabeza. Imposible. Él nunca tenía ese trato con las mujeres. Ni siquiera respetaba su intimidad de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Tocó tres veces la puerta con los nudillos, y luego se inclinó sobre la cama deshecha para tomar la camiseta de la noche pasada, Levy se volteó sobresaltada.

—¿Vamos? —alzó la voz entre la oscuridad, la figura de la muchacha se alzó.

—Claro.

Al salir de la habitación la conmoción de Levy había desaparecido, y nuevamente lucía el ceño fruncido cada vez que miraba a Gajeel.

—No puedo creer que me haya casado (potencialmente) con alguien como tú.

Gajeel picó de inmediato.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Soy yo el que no se lo puede creer! —bufó enojado—. Espero que todo esto sea falso. Me niego a ver mi libertad destrozada por alguien tan pequeña como tú. ¿Como alguien tan diminuta puede destruir la armonía tan grande que llevaba en mi vida? —y siguió refunfuñando.

A pesar de que Levy llevaba sólo sandalias, estas tenían un pequeño taco que pasaba inadvertido.

Para todos menos para Gajeel, que se enteró de su existencia cuando la peliazul le clavó el _diminuto_ taco en la punta de sus zapatos.

Un aullido de dolor atravesó el pasillo.

Entre insultos y gruñidos bajaron las escaleras.

—¿Del día de ayer? —Gajeel y Levy se hallaban frente al recepcionista, Gajeel se apoyaba en el mostrador mientras Levy estaba de puntillas para poder ver qué había al otro lado—. Puede que los certificados todavía no se hayan impreso, o que por otro lado estén por aquí dispersos en algún lado, los nuevos certificados tardan un tiempo en ser ordenados, como verán es mucha la gente que se casa de esta manera —una sonrisa malévola cruzó el rostro del recepcionista, a sabiendas de que la mayoría de la gente se casaba con un alto nivel de alcohol en el cuerpo y ni se enteraba.

Gajeel bufó mientras se mordía el dorso de la mano ansioso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Nombres?

—Gajeel Redfox y...

—Levy McGa-

—Redfox. Si realmente están casados tu nombre saldrá en la ficha como "Levy Redfox".

Levy se quedó de una pieza. ¿Realmente acababa de perder su apellido por una noche de borrachera?

Su madre la mataría.

Giró el anillo en su dedo impaciente.

—Oh, vaya —murmuró el recepcionista alzando un certificado—. Aquí está. Felicitaciones.

Gajeel gruñó por lo bajo algo incomprensible que sonaba como "sí, claro, felicitaciones, como si fuera feliz con esto".

—Entonces... —Gajeel tomó el certificado entre sus manos y lo miró contrariado, Levy se alzó a su lado para leer lo que decía, el muchacho continuó:— ¿Cómo anulamos esto?

—¿Anular? —los miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender qué acababa de escuchar—. No, no, no. Nada de eso.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Estos certificados no pueden ser anulados hasta después de los seis meses de sana convivencia en pareja. Como saben para evitar los divorcios innecesarios la nueva ley promueve evitar las separaciones antes de cierto periodo de prueba y...

—Sí lo sabemos. Pero nosotros no nos conocemos siquiera. No hay, no sé... ¿Una excepción tal vez?

—No, no, no —el recepcionista negó varias veces con la cabeza—. Nada de eso —¿Era una especie de muletilla?—. Ustedes dos se casaron, firmaron un contrato. En el cual, una de las clausulas es, y como pueden leer aquí —les señaló un apartado en el papel—, deben vivir juntos por seis meses, después de eso, si es que están seguros que no pueden funcionar juntos, pueden solicitar el divorcio incluso por internet, miren, aquí está el link...

Sin embargo, ni Levy ni Gajeel habían escuchado ni una sola palabra después de "Deben vivir juntos por seis meses".

Levy giró hacia ese gigante moreno parecido a King Kong y Gajeel hacia esa flacuchenta peliazul con pinta de hada de _Peter Pan_.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y Levy estaba segura que el tiempo se detuvo mientras ellos se hablaban con la mirada.

¿Seis meses?

¿Veinticuatro semanas?

¿Aproximadamente ciento ochenta días?

¿Cuatro mil trecientas veinte horas?

Gajeel fue capaz de ver la desesperación y sorpresa en el rostro de su ahora esposa.

¡Dios! Esa palabra le daba mal sabor de boca. Como cuando te muerdes el interior de la mejilla y te sacas sangre. Esa palabra sabía a ese sabor a metal.

 _Esposa_.

Esa pequeña y menuda muchacha de ahí que tenía año y medio menos que él era su esposa.

Su cónyugue legal.

En ese segundo en que todo se detuvo, Gajeel analizó cada detalle en Levy.

En su esposa.

Su cabello azul y desordenado, la banda con la que trataba de controlarlo, los pómulos rosados y los ojos color miel, los labios entreabiertos, en una ligera mueca de sorpresa, casi invitando a Gajeel a besarla con ese color salmón que adornaba sus labios, el cuello fino, los hombros hacia atrás, una postura que claramente venía de una familia que había poseído dinero toda su vida (o eso pensaba el chiquillo), todo lo contrario a Gajeel, que vivía solo y que había crecido en las calles, el par de ligeras monturas que tenía en el pecho, tenía pechos pequeños, pensó, pero quedaban perfecto con el resto de su cuerpo. La curva de su cintura que se angostaba bajo sus pechos pero se anchaba en sus caderas, el vestido de seda rojo y negro que la cubría ese día tal y como lo había hecho la noche pasada, las piernas delgadas pero no flacuchas, los tobillos delicados y las sandalias doradas.

Esa, era su esposa.

* * *

Yujuuu~

Perdón, no podía no meter NatsuxLucy jej, **me encantan**

Si llegaste hasta aqui leyendo, te invito a dejar un review! como dice una buena amiga, leer y no dejar un comentario es como manosear a alguien **y huir** ajaja no lo hagan! apoyen con **reviews**! :P

 **Blue—.**


End file.
